Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 8
|episode_no = 8|episode_length = 23:04|upload_date = May 3, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWyBC_h2gSA|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary A couple face monsters break into Team Blood's shelter and Luke kills them by setting them on fire with his spark wand. PBG gives Luke a fallen star so he can upgrade his mana before the group is attacked by several chimeras. The players block off the doors and platforms so nothing else can get into their shelter and Luke, Jeff, and PBG attack the chimeras flying around their house with arrows. Jeff gives Luke the waterbolt spell so he can be the mage of the group. Lucah mines some iron above her while Dean notices something taking damage in the distance and finds that it is a stylist NPC. McJones realizes that the stylist is in a spider den and starts digging down towards her and finds a cave with some topaz along the way. The group finds an entrance to the spider den and Lucah and Dean are immediately freaked out by the spiders inside. McJones rescues the stylist by speaking to her through the wall but she is killed by spiders shortly afterwards. Team Blood sees the stylist's death message and briefly panics before realizing that it was just for an NPC. McJones continues digging around the spider den in search for treasure despite Dean yelling at him to leave. Dean blocks McJones and Lucah in the entrance of the spider den but Lucah breaks his wall and gets out. McJones start digging around the upper part of the spider den and accidentally breaks part of the wall. McJones throws some glowsticks into the hole in the wall to see if anything is inside, but Dean tries to convince him that there's nothing inside but spiders and death. Dean begs McJones to let them return home but McJones says that they can't go home without finding anything important and tells Lucah and Dean to join him, which they do so reluctantly. The group sees water above them and Lucah suggests using it to drown the spiders. McJones finishes digging around the spider den and decides there's nothing in their and realizes Dean and Lucah trapped in in the cave. McJones opens up the water pool to see if it's possible to drown the spiders and Dean tries opening up the hole more and accidentally floods the tunnel that the three are trapped inside. McJones quickly blocks off the water and realizes the spiders are not drowing in the water. Jeff opens up one of the platforms so he can attack the face monsters below. PBG jumps off the roof of the shelter into a pool of water below and gets himself trapped outside with two face monsters blocking the door. The night ends and the four continue to the right, finding the entrance to the underground crimson. Jeff suggests that they should wait to enter Crimson until when they have the full group together. Luke and Jon go back to make arrows for the group but forget to block of the entrance, causing two face monsters and a blood spider to get inside their house. The two are chased outside the house and Jon takes some damage when the enemies fall on top of him while they are escaping. However, they manage to kill to enemies and Jeff blocks of the door to shelter for good. Jeff and PBG rejoin Jon and Luke and four return to the entrance to the Crimson. The four pass through a crimson desert and reach the beach on the other side. Quotes